


Awaken

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar State, Canon Era, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In the dead of night, Asami watches swirls of pearly luminescence twirl from Korra's lips. She's seen those blue eyes, half-lidded in ecstasy, fading into a glimmering, white shine.





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS **MY 100TH FEMSLASH FIC** , EVERYBODY! I ended up letting a bunch of readers on Tumblr vote, and **[Korrasami](https://78.media.tumblr.com/69b532fd2bd881eb69a1aaf8e75c96ef/tumblr_oz83k0hcql1qh1cr6o1_500.png)** won it by 17%! How exciting! I'm also deep into the Stranger Things fandom and was running out of time, so I decided... what better for the 100th fic celebration than challenging myself to 100 words! I love my OTP so much and they always get to me, and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a few words! :) Thanks! Love you!

 

*

In the dead of night, Asami watches swirls of pearly luminescence twirl from Korra's lips.

She's seen those blue eyes, half-lidded in ecstasy, fading into a glimmering, white shine.

There's something magical about Korra—their bodies crest together, damp-sticky and naked underneath the sheets. Asami's fingers draw slow, pressured circles against Korra's opening, slickening to her vulva and clit.

She's _magic_ and wonder and beauty. When their lips meet, Asami tastes the remnants of life and love. No poetry sings in Asami's heart, but she's willing to imagine it—every bit of starlit, cosmic iota.

Everything _inside_ Korra.

It's worthwhile.

*

 


End file.
